The present invention relates to a mail accumulating device.
Mail sorting systems are known to comprise automatic reading devices supplied with a stream of mail items (letters and postcards), and which provide for automatically reading the address on the item, extracting any items with addresses not recognizable automatically, and supplying them to an accumulating device where the items are stored pending manual recognition of the address. Known accumulating devices, which normally store the items in containers into which the items are fed successively, are not very flexible, at times involve a certain amount of manual operating (e.g. to transport and/or unload the containers), and therefore provide for a poor degree of efficiency.